The Shocking
by summer-breeze2703
Summary: Everything that i think should happen in the 1st episode of season 4 right after Marissa dies.
1. Flashbacks

Summer lay asleep on her pink made bed. Princess Sparkle stood proudly by her sight on her nightstand. Next to the plastic horse lay Summer's pink cell phone that started ringing. Summer rolled around her bed, yawned and took hold of her cell. She flipped it open and pulled up the antenna. Caller ID showed 'Atwood'.

"Hey Atwood, do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked down the phone.

"Look Summer I need you to call the Cohen's and the Cops."

"What, why? Is everything okay?" Summer became wide awake by the serious tone in Ryan's voice.

"It's Marissa, Volchok just attacked us and…" Summer breathed deeply. Her eyes started watering.

"Oh my God. She's okay right?... Please tell me she's okay." She screamed as tears spontaneously rolled down her cheek. Ryan hesitated on the other end.

"Just call the cops." He said, as he hung up the phone and stared at Marissa's motionless body.

**RYAN HAS A FLASHBACK**

Ryan and Marissa were driving towards the airport to drop off Marissa. They passed under a tunnel.

"So you err… You okay?" Ryan asked, steering the wheels and keeping a good eye on the road. Marissa gave him a look; she raised her right eyebrow and smiled.

"I mean are you ready for this?" he asked. Marissa took a deep sigh.

"I have no idea." She replied as she faced downwards onto the car mat. She looked back up at Ryan.

"What about you? I mean you're the one that's leaving the Cohen's and doing the college thing."

-"Oh I'm terrified,"

-"Me too,"

Marissa gazed out through the car window and read the sign that hung after the tunnel. It read : 'You are now leaving Orange County'. Marissa's face saddened as she realised that she was leaving home.

"If you ever wanna talk, or… e-mail, I dunno about both of that but err.." Marissa laughed.

"I'll find a way to stay in touch." She replied. Ryan smiled at her. A Car behind them soon honked the horn several times. Ryan looked into the side mirrors.

"Who's that?" Marissa asked.

-"It's this guy he's been following." Ryan hovered his hand and gave a moving forward gesture.

"GO AHEAD!" he yelled to the driver. The car behind them zoomed towards the white Toyota.

"What is he doing?" Ryan mumbled to himself. Again the car zoomed and hit the back of their car.

"What the hell?" Marissa shrieked as her body was turned backwards to view the idiot driving behind them.

"Alright, hold on, hold on." Ryan announced, as he pressed the acceleration and zoomed. The car behind did the same thing and again hitting Ryan. Both Ryan and Marissa jumped back and fourth after getting bumped from the back of the car. Marissa looked at the side mirror and realised it was the van of Volchok.

"Oh my God. It's him!" she yelled, looking at Ryan and worrying. Volchok sped up and went alongside the car.

"What are you doing!" Heather yelled, sitting next to Volchok in the van. He took no notice of Heather's cries and turned his steering wheel to the right.

"Okay pull over," Marissa yelled to Ryan as she could already tell that the situation will soon become extremely dangerous.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"STOP!" Heather screeched as she tried to take control of the steering wheel. Vochok bashed her hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marissa screamed, you could tell how scared she was with the tone of her voice.

"I'm gonna finally finish this." Volchok said with anger in his voice as Marissa had just recently broken his heart.

"Just go away okay…" Marissa screamed.

"PULL OVER!" Vochok screamed as he took one last barge into the car.

"RYAN!" Marissa yelled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryan sat down on the ground next to Marissa's dead figure. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her body. He glued his lips together and started crying. 'Goodbye Marissa' he thought to himself. 'I will always love you'.


	2. When everyone knows

The ambulance came and arrived at the scene, Ryan's new Toyota car still in flames. They placed Marissa on top of a bed stretcher and placed her into the emergency van. Ryan watched her lying down peacefully.

**RYAN HAS A FLASHBACK**

They both sat their on the pavement, Ryan holding Marissa in his arms.

"I'm going to go get help." Ryan announced

"No… please stay. Don't leave me" Marissa lay there barely breathing.

"Okay, Everything is gonna be okay." He said.

"It's gonna be okay…."

"It's gonna be okay…." Ryan repeated this over and over and over again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryan shut his eyes tightly. Tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. 'I should have got help' he thought to himself. 'I promised her everything was gonna be okay." On the way to the emergency room, Ryan kept on going over the situation in his head, beating himself up over it.

At the hospital the Roberts, the Coopers and the Cohen's sat impatiently waiting for Ryan and Marissa. They wheeled Marissa in, she wasn't breathing. Summer looked up.

"No…NO!" She screamed as she ran to the stretcher that had Marissa lying down on it.

"No!" she wept. "Don't leave me!" Summer's head lay gently on Marissa's belly and crying.

"Excuse me Maam…" The doctor said.

"Now is not the time," Summer stared at the doctor in hatred. About to swear she looked back at Marissa's body and brought herself to the floor.

The Cohen's watched in despair as Julie's eyes were wide open staring into space, blinded by the sight of her dead daughter. It was almost as though she refused to see the truth. Her heart stopped and started, stopped and started.

"Oh Julie… I'm so sorry." Kirsten said as she tried to hug Julie, but she just backed away.

Julie stood up; she fixed her shirt and her hair.

"Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." She declared as she sidled her way towards the girls' bathroom. As she entered the door she examined it to make sure it was isolated, and that's when she broke down, screaming and shouting. Crying and hitting the walls. It was just too much.


	3. There goes Summer's future

They all waited. Summer and Julie were crying out mercy to each other, Marissa was so important to them. Kailtin and Neil were both hugging and sobbing as well. Seth was trying his hardest to comfort Ryan but somehow Ryan acted as though he was dead too. He blinked slowly several times and never opened his mouth; he ignored everything around him only because the love of his life died without him telling her that he loves her. Summer walked towards Ryan.

"I am so sorry Atwood." She said, struggling to get her words out after not having any control of her breathing.

"You too." he replied as they both shared a long hugging session crying on each other's shoulders.

"Mom?" Julie looked up and saw Kaitlin crying.

"Oh sweetie," she wept.

"She's gone…" Julie cried some more.

"She's not coming back." Kaitlin hugged her mum crying too. Seth noticed Dr. Roberts was heartbroken that his daughter had lost her best friend and that he had just lost his step daughter.

"Dr. Roberts?" Neil looked up at the skinny, tall figure of Seth Cohen.

"Seth, aren't you at all upset about this situation?" he asked. Seth took the spare seat next to him.

"Yeah of course. I mean… It's Marissa Cooper… I'm just trying to stay strong for Summer and Ryan." Neil wiped his tears.

"That's good…They need a bit of uh…. You know… Strong support."

"Hey daddy." Summer walked towards the two men.

"Hey Sweetie." He replied as he looked up at his crying daughter.

"Seth, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as removed all the salty water that had erupted from her eyes. Seth stood up and followed summer to an isolated corner.

"I have something important to tell you." She said.

-"Yeah, What about?"

-"It's College or… Rhode Island," Summer looked up at Seth and bit her lip. Close to bawling again, she shut her eyes tightly and re-opened them.

"I'm… Not gonna go."

-"What!" Seth was surprised by Summer's choice and somehow knew it was about Marissa.

"Look it's just…. Marissa was… is… my best friend, and she didn't get to make it to her dad's or to Berkeley." Seth looked down at Summer's sad face.

"So…?"

"So it's only fair that I don't go too."

-"Summer…"

-" Look, Cohen…I love you, but I feel like I need to stay here right now and help Julie and Kaitlin and my dad get through this."

-"Yeah but are you sure that this is the way?... I mean.."

"There is no other way Seth. I have to stay here… so that** I **can get over this." Summer shred tears.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she kissed Seth on the cheek and left him stranded. Seth was left heartbroken.


	4. Hard on all of us

The next morning at the Cohen house, everything was different. Ryan never left the pool house and Seth didn't even go there for their daily morning chats. Kirsten and Sandy hadn't left the bedroom. Seth stood in the deserted kitchen thinking whether or not he should try and cheer up Ryan. He still couldn't get his mind of the fact that he and Summer weren't going to be together next year. The house was just too quiet for Seth. He took one last sip of his coffee and went upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the drawer that had pot inside of it. He thought to himself 'Summer's not gonna be with me, Ryan's depressed and Marissa's gone, taking pot would clear the stress.' He looked around the room and saw Captain Oats standing there. Seth smiled at the plastic horse and closed his drawer resisting to the temptation.

Ryan lay in his bed covered in his dark purple duvet. In his hands, clenched tightly was the picture of him and Marissa on the Ferris wheel when they shared their first kiss. Marissa's bags that she was supposed to bring to her dad's boat were situated next to Ryan's LCD flat screen. Ryan got up and walked towards the bag, he opened one of them and saw a whole bunch of Marissa's clothing that smelt of the Channel perfume she would always use. He clenched one of the red dresses and clenched it tightly in his hands, sniffing it and crying.

**RYAN HAS A FLASHBACK**

"You wanna dance?" Ryan asked, Marissa was wearing the red bridesmaid dress for the wedding of Julie and Caleb's wedding. Marissa smiled and took Ryan's hand. The both danced together to Jem 'Maybe I'm amazed'.

"I just want you to know…I understand why you have to do this." Marissa said, trying to reassure Ryan that she understands why he has to go and help Theresa with the baby.

"Thanks,"

-"But I wish you didn't have to,"

-"Me too," Marissa took a deep breath.

"I love you," She declared. Ryan rested his head on her shoulder and continued dancing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I love you too' he thought to himself.

Summer stayed curled up in Marissa's bed crying and using all of her remaining accessories. A knock came onto the door.

"GO AWAY!... I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" she yelled, screaming and crying off the top of her voice. The door opened and Mr. Roberts came walking through the door.

"Hey Sweetie, I just wanted to know if I could get you anything." Neil asked.

"The only thing you could get me is my best friend. Otherwise there really is nothing else." Neil looked at her crying child. He looked around and saw a photo of Marissa, Kaitlin and Julie, one that was taken right after the Graduation. Neil entered Marissa's bed to join Summer.

"I told her I'd be her maid of honour," Summer said.

"How could she leave Daddy?" Summer continued to weep; Neil just hugged her and stared at the photo of the Cooper girls. 'There's only two left'. He thought to himself.


	5. Seth get's high again

"Dude, Come on I am dying here. Summer's not talking to me and you're going stealth all of a sudden." Seth said as he was trying to enter the pool house which was locked.

"GO AWAY SETH!" Ryan shouted. Seth backed away from the door. He felt guilty, scared and sad all at the same time. He walked back up to his room and gave one last craving for pot, this time; he just couldn't resist.

Summer finally made it out into the sunny open world. She walked out with wet cheeks and heavy eyes that were covered in Marissa's big black Louis Vuitton sunglasses. She wore Marissa's favourite Orange cord jacket. She smiled walking down the street knowing that the memory of Marissa will never be forgotten and that she will always have the Jacket and Sunglasses with her. 'This is when I owe it to you Coop; I'm gonna do everything we planned to do together' she thought as she looked up at the sky and grinned happily hoping to herself that Marissa would be proud of her brave act. 'After all' she thought to herself; 'It's what she would have wanted me to do'. Summer became uplifted and her spirits became high.

"Hold on!" screeched a very giggly Seth, of course at this point, he was high. He opened the front door to see a very happy Summer.

"Summer!" he shouted as he squeezed her tightly and made mooing noises.

"Hey COHEN!" she replied as she hugged him back.

"Come in, Come in!" Seth yelled.

"Seth? Why are you shouting?"

-"What I'm not… I'm not shouting." Summer gave Seth 'the look'.

"Promise nothing fishy is going on?"

-"Of Course!"

-"Good so you're not say… high?"

-"HIGH?...no." Summer still held 'the look' strongly, but then she smiled.

"Cohen, I've missed you so much… and I've been thinking…" She bit her bottom lip and held Seth's hand.

"I've decided I want to go to Rhode Island with you,"

-"YOU DID?"

-"Yeah! Because I love…and I love Marissa and I know she wouldn't want me to give up my whole life. She would want me to do the opposite like…live life to the fullest so that it wouldn't get wasted…and Cohen I can only live it to the fullest if I'm with you." Seth swallowed a big gulp of nothing and Summer looked at him in complete confusion.

"So why don't we go into the bedroom?" Summer asked as she was trying to cause the 'sexual vibe' between the two of them.

"You know what I would love?" Seth asked; again Summer just looked at him in complete confusion.

"I would love you!" he screamed as he grabbed Summer by her wrist accidentally hurting her.

"COHEN!" Summer screeched.

"What?"

-"You totally injured my wrist…" She said as she tried to move her wrist normally.

"Oh my God… I can't move my wrist. COHEN I CAN'T MOVE MY WRIST!"

-"It's okay… It's okay I'll just…. Take you to the emergency room, how's that?"

-"That's good but I'm not so sure if I'm ready to go into the Range Rover. I mean the last time I was in it…. Coop was there," Summer lost her angry/happy face and it soon turned into her depressed face again.

"That's okay we'll walk I feel in HIGH spirits now anyway!"


	6. Oh my God!

Ryan still hadn't left the pool house, and he still hadn't let go off the photo. Well I hate to tell you what happens next but I guess I have to…

He couldn't take the pain of knowing that Marissa was dead, he forced himself to believe she was still alive by doing one thing. He smashed the Photo of the two of them in the Ferris wheel into tiny bits of broken frame glass. Breathing heavily he couldn't help but notice the pain was still there and that's when he realised….

VOLCHOK!

It was entirely his fault that Marissa died. 'If it wasn't for him spying on us, he wouldn't have followed; if it wasn't for him following us, he wouldn't have hit the car, if it wasn't for him hitting the car, MARISSA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!' he thought to himself. He grabbed his old grey hoodie and swung it onto his body. 'Back to the old times Marissa' he thought.

Seth and Summer were walking to the Emergency room.

"Cohen, can you like not hold my hand; or have you forgotten that you were the one that caused me this pain in the first place?"

-"Aww SUMMER! Do you not want me to hold your hand in public? Huh? Huh?" he asked, as he giggled and tickled Summer on the belly.

"STOP! Stop it!" Summer laughed along.

"It's gonna be different without Coop isn't it? It's never gonna be the same." Summer said as she faced the floor leaning on Seth's shoulder.

"Well could you imagine how different it would be without me?" Seth asked as he went back to his 'high/hyper' mood. He hopped backwards laughing and smiling at Summer unaware that he was passing a road.

"Cohen, what are doing? You're in the middle of the road." Summer said as her laughing soon stopped as she saw a car approaching.

"Seth, come on get out of the road!"

-"Why are you scared Sum? Huh?"

"Cohen I'm not messing this time, MOVE!"

-"Aww Summer I'm…."

**"COHEN!"**


	7. Exactly what's happening?

"COHEN?...COHEN!" Summer ran to Seth's hit body.

"No…no…NO!" She screamed as she took hold of Seths Jacket and started shaking him.

"No…No SETH! No…no not you too!" She noticed people were coming up close to her and staring.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Summer found it hard to breath. Cohen's eyes faintly opened.

"Summer?" he faintly asked.

"Cohen don't do this to me…. I've already lost my best friend don't make me loose you too." Summer kept on shaking him. His eyes spontaneously opened and closed.

"I love you,"

-"Don't say that. They always say that when their about to die." Summer couldn't believe her eyes. She could no longer feel the pain in her wrist as all she could think about was not loosing Seth.

"Come on Seth. Don't do this…" she started crying. She laid her head on his tummy and realised he was still breathing.

"You're not gonna die… I won't let you." Bright red and blue flashing lights arrived as the Ambulance came into the scene. The placed Seth onto the bed stretcher causing Summer to have a blinding visual of Marissa lying there instead of Seth.

"Marissa?" she asked hardly believing her eyes.

"Excuse me do you want to come in?" The Lady asked as she was just about to close the door to the ambulance van. Summer didn't say anything and just hopped into the van barging her way to the seat best fit to see Seth. She held onto his hand tightly.

"Don't leave me Seth…Don't leave me Seth." She began to chant.

Ryan was stamping his way around Newport only to find one guy and one guy only. He checked the apartment…Volchok wasn't there. He checked the beach…Volchok wasn't there. He checked the Bait Shop…Volchok wasn't there. 'Damn it!' he thought to himself.

"Where the hell could he be?" he mumbled to himself. The loss of Marissa was no longer roaming his mind, all Ryan wanted to do now was kill Volchok forgetting why. Ryan gasped, stared into space and kicked the sand below him. 'I know where he is!'


	8. Uhoh Ryan!

"VOLCHOK!" Ryan yelled as he knocked on the door to the model home that he had burnt down 3 years earlier. Volchok was inside with Heather, they both looked at each other in fright.

"Get the door," Volchok whispered.

"WHAT! He has seen my face before you know?"

-"Just open the Goddamn door Heather!"

-"NO!"

"VOLCHOK I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I SAW YOUR VAN PARKED OUTSIDE; NOW OPEN THE DOOR I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Ryan was loosing his temper now. He was going red and was literally pounding on the door.

"Just open the door Kevin; he says he just wants to talk…"

-"Do you really think that's true?" Heather sighed; she covered her eyes with her hands and slid them down her face. Ryan stood outside the door and walked away from it slowly, only to find himself running towards the door and breaking it down. Ryan looked around the empty model home and through the arch separating the living room to the kitchen and that's when he saw the red haired girl standing before him.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping an evil look.

"I'm here with Volchok."

-"DAMN IT HEATHER! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Volchok appeared from behind the couch to show his own figure to Ryan.

"Hit and run Volchok? Didn't know that was your style; especially when it requires hitting an ex-girlfriend with a car."

-"Look; I didn't mean to I was drunk and pissed off. I would've killed Heather by the amount I had in me."

-"Do you think I really care? HUH! You killed another HUMAN BEING!"

-"Like you almost did?..." Ryan looked confused and a bit like he had something to hide.

"Yeah, Marissa told me about the little incident between you and our brother."

-"HE ALMOST KILLED ME!"

-"Yeah well he sounds like a good guy," Ryan punched Volchok and slammed his head hard against the arch many times. He kicked him in the stomach causing Volchok to crouch down and face the floor. Ryan pulled him up with his hair and started punching him in the eye and nose. Volchok was wounded and in pain, so much that he didn't have enough strength to fight back. For Ryan's last movement he left Volchok on the floor leaning against the wall and pushed the couch firmly towards Volchok squashing him between the two.

It was quiet. Heather stood there covering her mouth and Ryan stood huffing and puffing leaning on the couch. Volchok was squished between the couch and the arch and was longing for air. Soon the longing stopped. Heather screamed.

"KEVIN!" She pushed the couch backwards leaving Volchok with some space. Ryan didn't say or do anything. Instead he just ran out of the model home and headed out to the road. Volchok was left immobile.


End file.
